Probando el masoquismo
by Rmaldo-Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy siente un extraño deseo de querer divertirse con Hermione y aprovecha cada momento que puede para humillarla y hacerla sufrir de manera que su vida se convierte en un autentico infierno. Pero, ¿porque de pronto siente que pierde el control de sus acciones?


**Hola de nuevo! _Probando el masoquismo _era un One-shot pero pensé continuarlo, espero que les guste el "modelo final" Rejen reviews!. **

**Espero que les guste:) Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

* * *

**Probando el masoquismo**

Draco Malfoy yacía sentado en la mesa de Slytherin del comedor, escrudiñando con la mirada a una castaña en particular. La seguía con la mirada y vigilaba cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos sin perderse un solo detalle.

Observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar; la manera en la que tomaba delicadamente una manzana y se la llevaba a la boca, como la mordía y como fruncía las cejas cada vez que veía comer a Weasley. Sin embargo, no le importaba que alguien lo descubriera espiándola.

Porque estaba enojado, con una ira desbordante capaz de hacerle daño hasta conseguir su paz interior. Cuanto la odiaba. Oh, sí que la odiaba y con cada pequeña parte de su alma. Sentía que cada minuto que transcurría quería matarla aún más.

El rubio pasaba incansablemente los finos y largos dedos por su rostro posándolos sobre la larga herida que yacía en su pálido semblante.

Por culpa de la sangresucia.

Todo empezó cuando en el partido de quidditch, había estado a escasos metros de tocar la snitch dorada y sin darse cuenta, poso sus ojos sobre una Granger sonriente que lo observaba expectante y emocionada. Draco se quedó congelado en su escoba sin poder mover su mano y sin tener la más minia idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo; porque cuando vio esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja empezó a sentir algo profundo en su pecho que, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo relaciono con odio.

Sin embargo, todo ello acabo cuando la escucho gritar a Potter que para eso ya estaba a centímetros de tocar el pequeño objeto volador. Draco, en un intento de retenerlo, se abalanzo sobre él sin ningún resultado y cayó estrepitosamente hacia el suelo que estaba a más de 10 metros de altura.

Si no fuese por esa rata de biblioteca, su rostro seguiría porcelanamente perfecto, sin ningún fallo que pudiera arruinarlo. Tan hermoso como siempre.

Sentía unos enormes deseos de querer vengarse y seguir haciendo su vida un completo infierno; al observar como reía, comía y sonreía a los demás como si nada hubiese pasado. Ansiaba con todo su ser el verla llorar y sufrir; verla sentirse el ser más despreciable del mundo, así como en los últimos dos meses que se escondía en los oscuros e intransitables pasadizos de Hogwarts para llorar en silencio y evitar, más que nada, que él la viera de esa manera.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos y se regocijó con un placer sobrenatural al recordar como sus lágrimas humedecían su rostro hasta dejar sus ojos completamente hinchados.

Sentía tal placer al verla en ese estado, que se escondía tras las grandes armaduras para regodearse de su tristeza, siempre sin que ella lo notase. Porque cada vez terminaban sus "agradables" encuentros, donde él la hería con todo el veneno que podía; el sentía crecer en su interior un sentimiento tan misterioso e insólito que relacionaba con placer.

Pero siempre, sin ponerle nombre.

Y ahora, sin poder evitarlo, tenía la mirada clavada en Hermione deleitandose de cada minúsculo movimiento que hacia la castaña al tomar una manzana roja y llevársela a los labios, observando por primera vez los rojos y carnosos que eran…

Draco se levantó ruidosamente de la mesa, estupefacto y sorprendido por los pensamientos que habían abordado su mente, ¿Pero que estaba pensando?

-¿Pasa algo, Draco?-preguntó Zabinni enfureciendo al rubio por completo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, así que metete en tus asuntos-respondió ácidamente mientras seguía con la mirada a la castaña quien esta vez se levantaba de la mesa con sus cosas.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, no me importa-respondió frunciendo los labios-pero no tienes ni idea de lo gracioso que te ves enfurecido.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas-susurro el rubio enojado.

E intentando ignorarlo salió del comedor recorriendo el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a cualquier y a ningún lado pero aún molesto consigo mismo por las estupideces que había estado pensado.

Tenía que poner las cosas en orden; en primer lugar, era la estúpida come libros sangresucia Granger que por su culpa había tenido que acabar en la enfermería; y eso era lo único que importaba hasta el momento.

Pero aun así le enfurecía aún más que de alguna manera ella estuviese siempre en sus pensamientos; incluso así fuese para torturarla puesto que solo jugaba con ella por diversión. Había logrado conseguir todo el dolor que le había sido posible de ella, todo el sufrimiento que le podía haber dado y eso le resultaba sencillamente placentero… cada vez que veía sus ojos marrones brillar de tristeza y furia; cuando veía que se le caían lagrimas que siempre quería evitar, él se regocijaba orgulloso de lo que conseguía hacerle sentir.

Porque eso, se había convertido en una divertida obsesión.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio, después de haber pasado la biblioteca, escucho su extraña y agitada respiración y se sonrió. Viernes por la noche y solo a ella se le ocurriría dirigirse allí para estudiar como cualquier come libros.

Draco Malfoy retrocedió a paso ligero hacia la biblioteca; decidido a hacerle su vida un infierno.

Una vez más.

Y recorriendo cada una de las mesas se encamino hacia donde sabía que se encontraría, pasaba los enormes y maravillosos estantes donde solo uno o dos estudiantes se encontraban enmudecidos y maravillados por lo que leían. Diez pasos más, voltea a la derecha luego a la izquierda, recorre el pasillo de los dos grandes muebles, de nuevo a la derecha y por fin se detiene.

* * *

Hermione, ya no sabía si debía seguir ocultando a sus amigos su trastornada vida. Ya no lo soportaba, cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra o apenas la miraba, su vida se convertía en un auténtico infierno. La hacia lamentarse de ser ella de tal manera que quería regresarse a su casa donde podría estar a salvo. Por ello, intentaba día tras día ocultarse en la biblioteca con millones de libros que pudieran servirle como escape de la realidad. Y justo en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era un poco de paz, tenía ganas de coger un enorme libro como "Historia de Hogwarts" y olvidarse de Slytherins, rubios y Malfoys.

Pero resultaba que aun así él la acompañaba hasta en sus pesadillas arrancándole todas las alegrías que pudiese tener como un _Dementor_. No podía dar crédito a como alguien podía ser tan cruel e insensible como en cada una de las veces en las que sin poder controlarlo más, ella había soltado un par de lágrimas y Malfoy simplemente se regocijaba de placer, orgullo y paz como si su tristeza y lamentos fueran de lo que conseguía vivir.

Por eso, cuando percibió su aroma sintió que su cuerpo le fallaba y que podía desmallarse en cualquier momento; pero no lo haría porque era una leona y jamás, por más dolor y miedo que pudiera causarle, no le daría el privilegio de huir. Porque nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo haría.

Así que, cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo no dudo en pensar que era Malfoy; y, recordándose mentalmente el orgullo Griffindoriano, giro sobre sí misma y le dio cada a lo que venía a hacer esa vez.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le pregunto furiosa

Pero apenas empezó a hablar; Draco se deslizo elegante hacia ella y la arrincono entre el estante y él, posando sus blancas manos sobre el mueble dejándola sin salida.

-Así que, ¿decides esconderte en la biblioteca? Eres demasiado estúpida como para pensar que no te enc…-le susurraba el rubio al oído con todo el desprecio que había podido.

Sin embargo; tan pronto pronuncio la primera palabra, él empezó a sentir como si estuviese hablando con una de las estatuas del colegio porque Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, se quedó estupefacta observándolo.

Draco tenía cicatrices que viajaban por todo el rostro, desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su labio superior, la mejilla derecha pelándose y la frente tan rasguñada que a duras penas pasaba desapercibido. Todo su rostro que siempre había sido perfecto, había dejado todo el esplendor que había tenido alguna vez y ella, sin poder evitarlo, pensó que su rostro porcelánico era perfecto.

Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y olvidándose repentinamente de todo, se pegó al rubio lo suficiente como para que sus narices se tocaran.

Levanto su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla derecha del joven, dándole pequeños y tiernos toqueteos a su enorme cicatriz.

Draco, quien había dejado de hablar y se había dedicado a observar confundido, se quedó inmóvil apoyado sobre ella notando como sus alientos se entremezclaban. Sentía su corazón latir violentamente hasta tal punto que temía que se saldría de su pecho; e inconscientemente, con cada caria que le hacía, él se acercaba más a ella hasta sentir sus labios rozar los suyos. Y cerro los ojos mientras las delicadas manos de la castaña le acariciaban con tristeza y ternura como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

Sentía una paz tan grande, que no quería jamás alejarse de allí a pesar que dudaba seriamente que Granger estuviese siendo sensata de lo que hacía, pero él no podía moverse porque su cuerpo no le respondía.

Hasta que empezó a abrir sus ojos como si despertase de un sueño placentero y vio a la castaña sorprendida y asustada, retrocediendo inútilmente.

-Y-Yoo-empezó a tartamudear mientras se golpeaba con el enorme mueble.

Draco reacciono y furioso regreso de sí sintiéndose humillado porque la sangresucia había osado tocar su rostro. Aun la observaba, arrinconada entre la pared y el gran estante; y rodeándola por delante, tomo su suave y delicado cuello y la levanto frenéticamente sintiendo sus ojos ardiendo de ira y desprecio.

-Granger, como vuelvas a tocarme otra vez…-y la soltó haciéndola caer contra el piso causando un ruido estrepitoso. Agachándose a su altura, poso su mano sobre su cabeza que había suavizado la caída y sentencio con desprecio-Juro, que te mataré con mis propias manos.

-Entonces, no me toques!-grito molesta, por todos sentimientos que había estado guardando por muchísimo tiempo- Si no quieres estar cerca mío entonces lárgate. SI no quieres que te toque, no me toques; Es fácil Malfoy-dijo sintiendo el dolor correr por su cuerpo-Es lógica pura.

-Sangresucia inmunda, nadie huye de Draco Malfoy, y te diré algo-susurro acercándose a ella que para el caso, suponía un peligro-Haré contigo, lo que me dé la gana. Entiéndelo de una buena vez sangresucia, yo haré lo que me plazca contigo.

-¿Porque?-gimió Hermione de dolor-¿Porque, haces esto? Yo no te hice nada-gimoteo- ¿Porque haces que mi vida sea un infierno?

-Porque, mi estimada Granger, yo vivo de eso; el verte sufrir alimenta mi alma-sonrió triunfante mientras empezaba a sentir un pequeño agujero en el pecho que intento ignorar.

-Yo… no te hice nada ¿entiendes?, ¿no me puedes dejar un solo día en paz? Deja de acosarme y buscarme es que el solo verte…

Y Hermione rompió a llorar, soltó toda esa carga de tristeza que había estado acumulando por días, todo por la misma persona. Quería, por primera vez huir de él, por primera vez no le importó ese orgullo y valentía Griffindor del que siempre se había sentido orgullosa.

Así que, como pudo y tropezándose con el pie de Draco intento correr consiguiendo solamente pasar unos cuantos metros porque para entonces, el rubio ya la había jalado del brazo haciéndole daño

-De mí nadie huye Granger, que quede bien claro-dijo pegándola contra sí mismo y sonriendo a la vez que que ese algo que había empezado a sentir, se hacía más grande, acumulándose en su pecho causándole una extraña intranquilidad y opresión.

-Está bien, Draco-dijo Hermione intentando calmarse, sin darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido-intentemos arreglar esto ¿sí?

El rubio sintió su alma desbocarse de un extraño sentimiento que jamás en su vida había tenido, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que temía que ella pudiera escucharlo. Cuando dijo Draco, simplemente había corrido hacia el "un algo" que lo hizo sentir mejor que nunca, tranquilo, calmado y feliz. E inconscientemente, soltó un poco el agarre dejando de hacer daño a la castaña

-Lo arreglaremos, asique… Perdón por haberte tocado, sé que no soy digna pero lo siento –dijo la castaña llorando y humedeciendo el porcelánico rostro del rubio-Solo déjame ir, te prometo que… que… que jamás te tocare, te mirare, o hablare. Pero por favor, deja ya de acosarme.

Y el corazón de Draco, una roca de hielo, se quebró por completo al escuchar sus últimas frases.

No. Pensó, debía conseguir el control que había estado perdiendo con la sangre sucia.

Y, _dicho y hecho_; Draco la soltó y la estampo contra la pared acercando su rostro más al de ella.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?-dijo orgulloso al darse cuenta como la castaña temblaba cada vez que la tocaba- Te dejare ir, pero recuerda esto: Seguiré haciendo tu vida un infierno hasta que dejes de existir-grito dejándola casi sorda, dejándola en el suelo una vez más.

Hermione hizo un inútil esfuerzo por levantarse, apoyándose del suelo, tropezándose y cayendo repetidas veces de manera ridícula hasta que sin soportarlo más, se agarró de la camisa del rubio y se levantó con el tobillo lastimado para finalmente caer de nuevo.

Draco por su parte, se quedó a menos de un paso de ella observando sonriente las humillantes escenas que la sangresucia hacía.

-A veces puedes ser bastante graciosa, Granger-dijo Malfoy riéndose a carcajadas y observando su pierna sangrante-Por eso nadie te toma en serio, tus supuestos amigos solo se acercan a ti para pedirte las tareas. Nadie jamás se interesaría en ti-vocalizo con desprecio y arrogancia-Estas sola Y quieras o no, conseguiré que vivas en un completo infierno

Con cada palabra que el rubio decía, la Griffindor se sentía empequeñecer de tal manera que empezó a temer que él la pudiera aplastar.

-¿Sabes qué Malfoy?-susurro la castaña de dolor cuando había conseguido por fin levantarse.

-¿AHORA QUE ASQUEROSA INMUNDA?-grito con desesperación el Slytherin-¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?

Pero Hermione, sin inmutarse ni un poco, giro sobre sí y levanto su rostro para poder mirarlo directamente a sus ojos grises, decidida a defender el orgullo que le quedaba.

-No es necesario que lo hagas porque ya los has conseguido, vivo en un infierno– escupió con toda la molestia que pudo-Cada vez que te veo, mi vida es un verdadero infierno así que ya lo sabes… solo necesitas aparecerte para que empiece a sufrir. Y ¿sabes qué más? Me das pena, eres un ser tan despreciable que no entiendo como existen personas que te soportan. Porque aunque no te guste la idea, yo si tengo amigos de verdad. Y quiero que sepas algo más Malfoy, el que está solo en este mundo eres tú, no yo.

-Pobre ilusa-dijo Draco sujetándola delicadamente por el cuello-¿Crees acaso que algo de lo que has dicho me importa? ¿Piensas que me interesa o que no sé qué los demás están conmigo solo por el dinero? Tú no tienes idea de nada, no me conoces y jamás tendrás el lujo de hacerlo. Eres mi juguete, me divierto contigo y me da igual lo que pienses y lo que pasé contigo. Es más, por mi podría asesinarte en este momento pero el problema es que acabaría en Azkaban, así que ni modo…

Y Hermione sintió como si miles de agujas atravesaran su pecho, sentía su corazón sangrar y su alma desgarrarse con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Por fin, el rubio había acabado la última gota de su paciencia porque en esos momentos ella era capaz de matarlo al estilo Muggle. Y entrando a un momento de descontrol, alzo su mano lo más alto que pudo y lo estampo contra su blanca y herida mejilla, dejándola completamente roja.

El dolor que Draco sentía no se comparaba con la extraña angustia que tenía en su pecho. Sabía muy bien que después de tanto tiempo de guardarse cada uno de sus tristezas, ella había explotado.

Por fin.

Porque eso era lo que él había estado esperando, que ella dejase de ser tan perfecta y que dejase de pensar detenidamente cada uno de sus pasos. Sin embargo, eso le enfureció de sobremanera. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, sintió de pronto que lo jalaba de su túnica hasta encontrarse a la misma altura de la castaña. Y posando una mano en el cuello del rubio, acerco sus labios a su oído y susurro

-Te odio-modulo la castaña –No sabes cuánto te odio

El joven se estremeció de placer por su cercanía y no pudo soportar todo esa angustia y desasosiego que recorrió como un relámpago cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo cuando Hermione articulo las dos primeras palabras.

-Eso me hace sentir bien-sentenció el rubio intentando ignorar toda esa aflicción que abarco todo su ser

-TE ODIO CON TODO MI ALMA y no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer en estos momentos –dijo Hermione sobre sus labios acariciando su rostro

-Granger…-dijo el Slytherin intentando inútilmente de alejarse ella y poniendo una mano en su pecho -No me toques Sangresucia sabes que me repugna

Draco sentía un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo que empezaba a tensarse. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y sabía conscientemente que no era normal que de pronto su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

-¿Entonces porque no te mueves?-pregunto Hermione sobre sus labios

-Dije que te movieras-manifestó el rubio con dificultad-Granger… si no te mueves

Y Draco sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y suspiro en silencio sobre el rostro de la castaña, sintiendo su pecho a punto de explotar.

-Si Malfoy… dime que pasara si no me muevo-dijo ella con voz aterciopelada pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos platinados.

Hermione sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso pero no iba a parar porque él se lo debía por haberla humillado. Por haber jugado con ella. Por haber interferido en su vida. Por meterse en sus pensamientos hasta cuando estaba dormida. Pero sobre todo, por haberla convertido en una masoquista.

-Granger…-suspiro el rubio rodeándole la cintura con sus manos largas y blancas -si no te mueves… cometeré la estupidez más grande de mi vida

-Pues… mi querido hurón, es tú asquerosa vida-dijo la Griffindor-No es la mía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Malfoy confundido

Ahora tenía muy claro que había perdido el control de la situación, se estaba dejando llevar y eso no era correcto pero es que no podía evitarlo; porque ella estaba tan cerca que no podía pensar con claridad.

Y eso era demasiado ridículo… y estúpido. ¿Draco Malfoy poniéndose nervioso por una chica? Y no cualquier chica sino ¿La sangresucia?

-Granger…-repitió por quinta vez-¿Qué… que estás haciendo?

-Pues serás jugare contigo un rato, ¿Qué te parece?-le susurro divertida al oído- Me las pagaras todas-sentencio con desprecio

El rubio estaba confundido y empezaba a darse cuenta de lo extraño que se hacia la situación, ¿Cuándo la sangresucia le había coqueteado? Pero obviamente eso no era lo peor. Lo malo estaba en que a él le gustaba.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el rubio apoyando suavemente a la castaña sobre la enorme estantería de libros

-Pues…

-¿Qué te parece-le corto Draco-si jugamos los dos?.. Será divertido

-No lo creo Malfoy… ¿sabes cuál es el problema?-pregunto nerviosa, consciente que estaba a punto de hacer la tontería más grande.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto observando fijamente los labios rojos de la joven que ahora estaban a menos de un centímetro de los suyos.

-Que tú nunca me dejaste jugar -dijo la castaña acariciándole el labio inferior- y tengo unas enormes ganas de jugar contigo

Draco se congeló por un momento disfrutando la pequeña caricia que le daba y sin poder evitarlo más, corto la distancia entre ellos y la beso con furia y pasión sintiéndola temblar y flaquear bajo él. La sujeto de la cintura aferrándose a su boca sintiendo a Hermione pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos rubios innumerables veces

-Por Merlín-susurro el Slytherin sobre ella, para volver a besarla de nuevo. Sentía que si la soltaba iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento pero aun así le encantaba esa euforia que tenía la castaña cada vez que tocaba su lengua con la suya llenándolo de placer. Porque, a pesar que había besado a muchísimas chicas hermosas, jamás se había sentido de esa manera que le parecía tan sobrenatural. Porque ninguna otra chica lo ponía nervioso, solo ella…

Y obligados a separarse por falta de oxígeno, observo a la castaña con los labios levemente hinchados y rojos sintiendo una satisfacción tan grande que le dieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre Granger.

Hermione contemplo al rubio apoyado sobre ella con el cabello tan desordenado que se sintió avergonzada. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Cuando la beso sintió que subía y bajaba en una montaña rusa y miles de mariposas revolotear su interior

Pero sobre todo ello, se sentía como una ridícula enamorada.

-Esto no está bien…-susurro Draco sobre su rostro con aspecto preocupado

-Ya está hecho, tendrás que vivir con ello-murmuro la castaña con amargura al pensar que siendo un Malfoy que odiaba a las sangresucias, la humillaría más de lo que acostumbraba.

-Así que… te morías por besarme-dijo él sobre su cuello dándole pequeños besos.-Todas se mueren por hacerlo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte Granger; no eres la única que se estremece con mis besos.

Y la joven sintió una furia llenar su alma, olvidando casi por completo lo que había abarcado su mente segundos atrás. Porque cuando le tocaban el orgullo a la leona…

Hermione se carcajeo sobre los labios del rubio paralizándolo momentáneamente.

-Pongamos en las cosas en orden mi querido hurón-murmuro la castaña-En primer lugar, te dije que iba a vengarme de ti y segundo… ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?-pregunto intentando sonar seductora

-No…sé que...hablas…-dijo Draco con dificultad al sentir la mano de Hermione acariciar su abdomen-No entiendo… lo que dices-escupió nervioso

-Claro que no-susurro en su oído para luego morderle el labio inferior.

-Por Merlín Granger…- gimió el rubio sobre su boca por primera vez pensando que la castaña quería torturarlo

Pero era tan ilógico, y ridículo. ¿Cómo era posible que la rata de biblioteca supiera besar?

Sonrío sobre ella y entrando en un momento de desesperación por las mordeduras que le daba en su cuello; intento besarla sin conseguirlo.

-No lo harás Malfoy, solo cuando yo quiera ¿entiendes?-dijo Hermione dándole pequeños besos debajo de sus labios

Pero aún más insólito era que a él le encantaba, que le resultara placentero… o que quisiera más.

-Granger…-consiguió decir, agarrándola por la cintura con dominio-Estas jugando con la persona equivocada y si piensas me gusta besarte, debo decirte que estas engañada

-No me interesa porque conseguí vengarme; por fin ya no te acercaras a mí. Porque si lo haces… ya sabrás que sucederá-sentencio con advertencia, alejandose de él.

¡Gracias por avisarme sangresucia!-exclamo con arrogancia-Pero ahora que sé que eres capaz de besarme siempre que te vea, me siento en la obligación de complacerte.

-Yo no dije eso Malfoy- dijo Hermione confundida

-Claro que lo dijiste-rio el rubio caminando hacia ella-Así que ya lo sabes, tienes todo mi permiso de vengarte de mi

-Por supuesto-susurro la castaña levantando su mano derecha para estamparla en la mejilla del rubio. Una vez más.

-¿Pero qué…?-balbuceo el rubio

-Recuérdalo bien Malfoy-susurro a su oído para después encaminarse a la salida de la biblioteca

El joven Slytherin la tomo del brazo y rápidamente la acerco a él. Se apoyó sobre ella y con las manos alrededor de ella, acerco sus labios a los suyos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos fuertemente y se encontró sudando. Había tirado todas las sabanas al piso y apenas dio su primer bostezo recordó el sueño del que acababa de despertar.

Se pasó rápidamente las manos sobre los labios y se sobresaltó al hallarlos humedecidos.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Aj. Pero qué asco-susurro el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos

¿Draco Malfoy soñando con besar a la sangresucia?

* * *

**Buenooooo, han habido unos cambios al final porque pensé continuarlo y el sueño me pareció una buena idea jajajaja Va a ser divertido**

**Por favor DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:)**


End file.
